Тема форума:Загальна тема/@comment-32181996-20170925095151
623px|center Погравши в усіх трьох «Відьмаків» англійською, польською й російською, помітив чимало цікавого щодо передання власних імен. Звісно, не беручи до уваги таких широко відомих випадків, як Ves (англ., пол.) / Бьянка (рос.), Witold (пол.) / Vlodimir (англ.), Myszowór (пол.) / Ermion (англ.), а також усіляких Янеків — Джонні — Івасиків, Якубів — Жаків — Яковів і Жовтців (Jaskier) — Кульбаб (Dandelion), цілком логічно адаптованих до особливостей сприйняття цільової аудиторії. Olgierd von Everec — Ольґерд фон Еверек/Еверец Уперше грав англійською, тому завжди думав, що він фон Еверек. Так його звуть також у німецькій, російській і французькій версіях. А ось у польській він, виявляється... фон Еверец. І це таки правильно.* Vernon Roche — Вернон Роше / Рош / Роуч Уперше зустрів його в російській версії. Довго дивувався, якого милого його обізвали «Роше», коли за правилами французької мови (а це, найімовірніше, таки французьке прізвище) він мав би бути «Рош» (як, власне, і вимовляють поляки). Проте все затьмарив абсолютно нелогічний англійський варіант: «Роуч» — звучить так само, як і Roach — Плітка, кобила Ґеральта. Gaunter o’Dim(m) — Ґаунтер / Ґюнтер / Ґонтер о’Дім(м) Цей випадок складніший, бо відрізняється не тільки вимова імені, а й написання прізвища. Польською він майже Ґаунтер, а o’Dim пишеться без подвоєння (достеменно так, як прізвище лиходія з іншого вигаданого всесвіту — Walter o’Dim, якого, до речі, українські читачі вже знають під іменем Волтер о’Дим). У російській Gaunter перетворився на Ґюнтера, англійською він звучить як Ґонтер, пишеться з двома m у прізвищі. А який же варіант «канонічний»? Англійський.** Золтан… Чівай? А наостанок — вишенька на торті. Тут іще цікавіше, бо ж цей персонаж фігурує не лише в грі, як перелічені вище, але й у романах Сапковського. Як назвали його Вайсброт і Легеза, ми всі знаємо добре (Хівай), але оригінальне написання прізвища, Chivay, геть не схоже на польське, давно викликало в мене підозри (чому не Chiwaj?). І ось нещодавно я відкрив для себе, що поляки, принаймні ґеймери, таки звуть його… Чівай! Про це навіть написано в їхній «Відьмакопедії». Не знаю, як кличе власного персонажа сам пан Сапковський (з яким, як стверджує український видавець саги про відьмака, узгоджено передання власних імен), та про всяк випадок зазирнув іще й до перекладу творів про Ґеральта іншою кирилічною мовою, а саме болгарською: — При теб все така се получава — леко се усмихна Гералт. — Ти си непоправим алтруист, Золтан Чивай. Такі справи. На чужомовний переклад орієнтуватися наче й не варто, але таки цікаво. Повертаючись до винесеного в заголовок запитання: то яка ж мова може слугувати «канонічним» еталоном, за яким можна перевіряти вимову власних назв й імен персонажів відеогри (та й не лише її, як показує випадок із Золтаном)? Я вважаю, що рідна мова провідних сценаристів ігрової трилогії, тобто польська (отже, наприклад, Gaunter у цьому випадку я б, згнітивши серце, передав як «Ґаунтер»**). Комусь це може здаватися самоочевидним, проте існує й така небезпідставна, хоч і не доведена, думка (якої особисто я більше не поділяю): оригінальна мова гри The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt — начебто англійська, а польська — нібито не що інше, як дуже й дуже якісна локалізація. (*) Пакистанська розвідка з кіл, наближених до розробників, доповіла: шукати походження прізвища слід тут. Герб «Еберц». Ще один різновид герба з агресивною свинюкою, як і «Дик», що його гордовито носить горезвісний баніта — Ольґерд із роду Еверец. (**) Тим часом підкинули цікаву інформацію: O'Dimm was inspired by Leland Gaunt, the main character in the Stephen King's 'Needful Things'. In the book, Gaunt moves to a small town and opens an antiques store that offers magical items to the town's residents, though they can only be purchased by payment in 'favours'. King's Walter O'Dim - aka Randall Flagg - who travels between novels (or dimensions) to perform evil deeds in The Stand shares more than the best part of a name with O'Dimm too. Отже, таки Ґонтер.